1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor drive type false twisting device with three spindles and a plurality of friction discs. Especially, the present invention relates to a false twisting device with three spindles and a plurality of friction discs which is used in a high speed draw and texturing machine, a high speed false twist texturing machine and so on, and which is provided with a motor for driving the false twisting device with three spindles and a plurality of friction discs.
2. Description of Related Art
False twisting devices with three spindles, wherein each spindle is provided with a plurality of friction discs and the spindles of which are located at apexes of an imaginary triangle, are widely used as twisting devices in false twist texturing machines or draw and yarn texturing machines.
A so-called tangential belt system has been known as a driving mechanism of such false twisting devices with three spindles and a plurality of friction discs. More specifically, a tangential belt is run along the machine frame of a yarn texturing machine, such as a draw and false twist texturing machine or a false twist texturing machine, wherein a plurality of friction false twisting devices are disposed. Each false twisting device is provided with three spindles and a plurality of friction discs secured to the spindles, respectively. Driving wheels of the false twisting devices are pressed against the running belt. Thus, the driving force is transmitted from the driving wheels to the spindles so that the three spindles are rotated in the same direction at the same rotational speed.
In the above-described friction false twisting device with three spindles and a plurality of friction discs, the spindles are fixed to a unit base. In the tangential belt system wherein a plurality of friction false twisting devices are driven by a single belt, noise is generated because the driving wheels of the false twisting devices are pressed against the belt and because the driving belt is run for a long distance. In addition, in this system, since the friction false twisting devices are driven by means of frictional engagement between the belt and the driving wheels, it is very difficult to individually control the false twisting devices so as to avoid unevenness of twists between a plurality of work stations.
In order to solve such problems, recently a so-called individual motor driving system has been proposed. More specifically, a driving motor is disposed for each false twisting device, and the driving motor and the spindles are operatively connected to each other. The applied connecting methods are: a method wherein the driving motor and the spindle are connected to each other by means of a coupling; and a method wherein timing pulleys are secured to an output shaft of the driving motor and one of the three spindles of the false twisting device, respectively, and they are connected to each other by means of a toothed belt. (For example, D1-A1-P4001957.8.)
In such an individual motor driving system, it is necessary to maintain the distance between both the pulleys at a predetermined amount and select the tension in the belt at a predetermined value so that transmittal operation can be ensured without need of maintenance service between the drive timing pulley disposed at the motor side and the driven timing pulley disposed at the spindle side.
In order to satisfy such requirements, it is necessary for a friction false twisting device of an individual driving type that the false twisting device and the motor can be removed together with the unit base from the spindle mounting or frame of the yarn texturing machine during maintenance service or replacement of friction discs. However, in conventionally proposed devices, such removal operation is not easy.
Contrary to this, DE-A1-4110464.1 discloses a device wherein a base plate of the false twisting device is detachably disposed on a movable support or a turnable support plate. The support or the support plate is movable towards a driving motor fixedly mounted on a spindle mounting of the textile machine. When the spindles are to be removed, they are moved toward the driving motor together with the base plate of the false twisting device so that a toothed belt which has been engaged between the driving motor and the spindles is loosened. Under this condition, the false twisting device is upwardly removed together with the base plate.
Problems to be Solved by the Invention
However, in such a device, it is necessary that the false twisting device to be lifted upwardly together with the base plate when the false twisting device is removed. In order to allow upward removal, it is necessary to spare a wide space above the false twisting device so that upward removal is permitted.
However, in an actual draw and false twist texturing machine or an actual false twist texturing machine, a cooling device for cooling a yarn running from a heat setting heater or the like is disposed above the false twisting device. Accordingly, there is not such a enough space. Further, if the cooling device or the like is removed in order to remove the false twisting device with three spindles and a plurality of friction discs, complicated operations such as adjustment of yarn passage are necessary upon re-construction. In addition, if it is tried to remove the false twisting device with three spindles and a plurality of friction discs without removing the cooling device or the like, there may be a problem that the false twisting device or the cooling device is damaged due to collision between the cooling device and the false twisting device.